Safeword
by Saar-Vashoth
Summary: The Iron Bull and Inquisitor Bandit Adaar set the boundaries for their relationship. Fade to black implemented and mild sexual content inside. [F!AdaarxIron Bull]


Bandit made her way up the many steps to get to her room. She was greeted with the crackling from her fireplace. Her room was warm and smelled lovely. She had a few arrangements of lilies brought into her room. She thought it brightened it up nicely and made it smell beautiful in here. She let out a nervous sigh and smiled. She walked over to the fireplace and placed her hand upon the mantle. Her green eyes scanned over the large dragon's tooth that was mounted upon the wall above the heat source.

She had asked The Iron Bull to come to her room. Since their first encounter, she was truly left with questions. She enjoyed what he did to her, and she wanted more. But, there were questions. It was all so new to her. Normally, when she'd have sex, she'd roll in the sheets and get straight to the point. Maybe a few moments of back scratching and hair pulling... but nothing like that night. No blindfolds, no restraints, no releasing of all authority and control. She swallowed, feeling a flush rise to her cheeks at the memory.

Meanwhile, The Iron Bull tread up her steps once more. He had to admit, he was a little nervous as to what Bandit was summoning him up there for. He couldn't quite read her thoroughly. She seemed needy, a bit hesitant, and unsure. Maybe there was something serious. He was greeted with the sight of Bandit turning to him. Seeing her in her Qunari-like garb always made him feel at home, while away from home... While banished from home.

"Bull." She greeted him.

"What's going on, Boss?" He asked, a touch of concern in his voice as he continued to approach her. She stood before him.

"We need to talk about what happened between us." She said. The Bull looked to her, wondering what exactly she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"That night..." She trailed off.

"Oh, that." He gave a shrug. He visibly seemed relieved that it wasn't something serious. "Sure, what's on your mind?" He asked. Bandit nervously folded her lips, shifting where she stood. She idly messed with her belts. Honestly, the Vashoth hated that she got like this. She never was like this with her previous lovers. But, The Iron Bull was so different and changed everything that she knew.

"I'm not sure how to feel or... take in those things that we did." She slowly began.

"Oh. Was it the limping? I can show you a few stretches that will help and take care of-"

"No." Bandit interrupted him, holding her hands up. "It wasn't that. That's not what I meant."

"You don't say." He sarcastically quipped with a smug grin on his lips. "You found a part of yourself that you didn't know was there, didn't you?"

"I-" She stammered. "Uh... yes. Yes, I did. How did you- Y'know what? Nevermind. I know." She caught herself.

"Ben-Hassrath." They said in tandem as The Iron Bull laughed.

"You're catching on quick." He teased her. She gave him a bit of a shove.

"Oh hush."

"But, really." He said, getting a bit serious. "The training I grew up with was learning how to manipulate people." He said, beginning to walk around toward her desk. Bandit turned and followed him, listening carefully for what he was about to tell her. "If it's a hostile target, you give them what they _want_." He finally made it to her desk, and gently pushed the vase of lilies aside and sat down on the wooden desk. He leaned forward with his elbows upon his knees. "But, when it's someone you care about- you give them what they _need_."

The Herald felt her stomach knot up and her heart fluttered a bit as he said that. She was taken aback by it. "I..." She took in a breath, processing what was said and what she was going to say. "So... ah..." She fidgeted absently with her fingers. "So if I agree to this, how does... it work?" She asked him, nervous. The Tal-Vashoth did his best to hide the grin tugging at his lips. Without prying eyes, Adaar was different around him. He was pleased she could let her guard down around him.

"Outside of this room," He began simply. "Nothing changes. You're The Inquisitor. You're the boss." He stated, gesturing with his hand before beginning to shake his head just a touch. "I will never hurt you without your permission. You'll always be safe." He assured her, his tone soothingly gentle. She gave a small nod as she listened to what he was telling her.

"If you're ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say, "_Katoh_". It'll be over. It will stop. No questions asked." He rest his hands on the table beside him, his eye locked onto her face. Bandit recalled him saying that during the encounter now that she heard him say it again.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you? You have a real system here." She teased him, a smile finally making its way to her lips.

"Systems are comfortable." He said, rising from where he sat. Her eyes followed him. "And my goal," He filled the space between them, his hands slid onto her hips, exposed from the slits in her pants. His fingers took advantage of it and squeezed onto her buttocks. "Is for you to get _very comfortable_." He leaned into her ear and breathed those last few words into her ear, allure coating his voice. Goosebumps covered her skin as she placed her hands on his chest, biting her lower lip.

"Alright." She eyed his muscles before her eyes met his. "But this time, how about we go a little slower... and a lot _harder_." A sly little grin tugged at her lips. The hungry look was back in her eyes.

"Can do." He grinned before taking her face gently in his hand, and leaning forward and giving her a firm kiss. He began to direct her back to the bed, and she fell back upon it with him atop of her.

* * *

The two Qunari lay next to each other under the covers. They were panting and had a gentle glisten of sweat after two hours of another tangle with each other. Bandit took the freed rope from her wrists and tossed them aside, and Bull took the blindfold off of her forehead, grinning. Bits of hardened candle wax was upon Bandit's body, along with bite marks. She absently dragged her fingers along the wax and the forming bruises.

"Feel better?" The Bull asked with a smug grin, Bandit merely nodded.

"Oh, definitely. I'm _very_ comfortable." She gave an impish smile, swiping some stray hair from her face. "Thank you, Bull." She softly said with a sigh before rolling onto her side to face him. She closed her eyes, relaxing. Her fingers moved to absently trace scars upon his body.

"No need to thank me, I'm getting just as much out of this as you are." He laughed. They laid in silence, enjoying their ecstasy from their Big O's. The Inquisitor's eyes fluttered open as thoughts occurred in her head.

"Bull, I-"

He gave a knowing smile and gave a half a sigh. "You're thinking again, aren't you?" He teased. "Ask away."

Bandit huffed a little bit. "_Venak hol_." She pouted, earning a laugh from the Illusion Keeper. "Alright, so... what is this that we're doing?" She slowly asked. The Iron Bull looked over to her.

"Well, whatever you want." He said with a shrug. "If you want it light and casual, that's fine with me." He sounded very indifferent, shifting his eye over to her.

"That's fine with me." She assured him with a flutter of her heart. She cleared her throat. "Just out of curiosity, while we're on the subject, how do Qunari... relationships even work?" She asked him. She was debating on opening up a bit to him. Why not? He answered all her questions and was very informative. And well, they were physically close already. And took it to new levels for her.

"I remember my parents' dynamic changing as I grew up. They were distant and like teachers when I was young. But, when I grew up, they became more like... well... how I see human parents with me, and each other. I learned some of the culture as you know, but a lot they hid from me. Along with the other Tal-Vashoth in our community." Bandit said. "And well... you could imagine the elves and humans in the community knew nothing of Qunari." Bandit laughed.

Bull joined her laughter before nodding. "Well, how they were after they initially became Tal-Vashoth was close to how Qunari are, I'd imagine. But... Qunari _don't_ have relationships. Not outside of the standard friendship and caring. There is no sex for love." He explained. Bandit nodded, listening intently.

"Right. Just the Tamassrans to fulfil any sexual desire."

"Exactly." He paused. "However, there is an old tradition." The Iron Bull informed her. "You somehow find yourself a dragon's tooth, and break it in half." He folded his arms behind his head. "You each wear a piece. That way, no matter how far apart life takes each other, you're still together."

Bandit's eyebrows raised at this. "For a Qunari tradition, it's surprisingly romantic." She stated in shock. "I wouldn't have ever guessed after what you first told me."

"Yeah. It's been around for a long time. Don't know where exactly it came from." He shrugged, looking over to Bandit who stood up from the bed. He watched the sheets slip off of her dark skin. He admired the work he did on her body. She walked over to her desk and reached into the drawer. She pulled out a bottle of mead, then grabbed an absent mug before returning to bed. She poured herself a mug before offering the rest of the bottle to Bull. He sat up and accepted the offer.

"Figured you worked up a thirst." She teased, drinking the honey mead, he followed suit. "It's no Maraas-lok, but I prefer to not cough up a lung when I drink." She laughed. Bull chuckled.

"It does the job." He said.

"So, why did you come to me?"

"Well, the way you work that tongue-"

"Haha, _very _funny." She interrupted him sarcastically. "Not what I meant." She absently hit his chest, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I meant that first night." Bull gave a smug grin.

"It's simple, Adaar." He explained. "You're the Inquisitor, but hardly by choice. You bare the responsibility of saving the world against some Magister asshole. Every day, and every night, that's weighing on you." He looked at her with genuine sympathy. Merely talking about the weight on her shoulders made them feel heavy. She gave a weary sigh. He was right.

"You needed a place where you could be safe. Where someone else can be in control. That's where I come in."

"That's fair." She nodded. "You're right. I did feel very relaxed." She sipped her drink again, resting her back up against the headboard of her bed.

"Good. I figured as much. I'm sure you'd have given my ass the boot if you disagreed." He laughed, earning a snort out of Bandit.

"You're damn right." She grinned, watching Bull take another swig from the bottle. It was nice to have someone she can talk with again. Someone she could laugh and smile with. She was suddenly plagued with regret. She missed her home, her parents, her friends. Asaara. She pushed the feeling down with more booze.

Bull caught the look on her face when she thought. But, he didn't pry. He figured she'd open up if she wanted to.

"Hey. So, there are times you spoke of... passing some time with the serving girls." Bandit tip-toed a little around the subject. "Is this what you do for them too?" She asked curiously. "That'd make you one busy man." She gave a grin, teasing him. "It's a wonder I can find you for when we head out."

The Iron Bull chuckled, taking another drink. Bandit did as well. "The serving girls spend most of their day following orders from just about everyone. They feel unimportant. They need someone who makes them feel special. Let's them... cut loose without repercussion. I let them bounce on top and tell them their tits look nice. Everybody wins." He told her. "Anyway- I used to." He held his hand up and waved it a bit to disregard what he just said. "So long as you and I are doing this? You have my complete attention."

Bandit felt a bit smug at this. "Good." She said. "Because with how things are going in The War Room, I'm going to need your attention a _lot_." She looked away with a vixenlike grin on her lips, focusing on her drink as she drank more of it. Bull laughed, taking a large arm and pulling her closer as he leaned into her neck. He growled into her ear and nibbled the lobe of it. She let out a girlish giggle.

"I think that works out just fine for 'ole Iron Bull." He chuckled, letting her go as he relaxed in bed once more. He finished off the bottle in time for Bandit to finish her mug.

"I think we need to make it more than just... fine." Bandit set her vessel on the side table as she reached under the covers with a suggestive little smile. The Iron Bull sat up in response to her touch and offered a smirk.

"_Again_?" He leaned towards her, to get atop.

"Certainly beats talking to Josie about diplomats." She giggled, laying back.


End file.
